


Broken down

by TheGirlWhoBlockedHerOwnShot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien casinos, Angst, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, pidge is a gambling mastermind, poor lance, there will be happiness I promise, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoBlockedHerOwnShot/pseuds/TheGirlWhoBlockedHerOwnShot
Summary: The paladins are in need of a vacation and decide to stop at a nearby planet to party. Everything is going perfectly for Lance- there’s hot alien chicks, Keith’s being less annoying-mullet-head than usual, and he’s going to be able to pay back his student loans with Pidge’s poker winnings.But what happens when something goes terribly wrong? When saying ‘no’ doesn’t work? Will Lance be able to make it through without being broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic piece and I have no idea why I decided to write it.  
> I spent like 5 minutes editing it so far so pls let me know what I missed!!!  
> I’ll try to update at least once a week, if not twice.

Lance thought space was supposed to be exciting. With lasers and space rays and tons of hot aliens.  
He wasn’t complaining— he had met a quiznakin’ alien princess— and she had a smokin' bod and killer eyes and—  
Well, she was dating Shiro. But he was patient! She would come ‘round!   
Anywhoo- space was supposed to be exciting!  
“Are we thereee yettt?” Lance groaned, kicking the seat in front of him. He’d already worked his way through all the weird Altean music on the weird space iPod Coran had given him, and if he had to listen to Big King Lumbor’s space-time boogie one more time he would probably scream.   
“Lance, please,” Shiro called, from his place in the front seat. “We’ll be there soon but until then, please. Please be quiet.” Lance groaned again and sunk further into his seat.  
They were currently in some sort of space mini-van, traveling to a party-themed vacation planet for Pidge’s birthday. They weren’t even sure if it was her birthday (tics and vargas and dobashes were still mostly a mystery to Lance), but a party was a party, and the team was in need of a break.  
Lance was sandwiched between Hunk and Pidge in the far back, with Keith and Coran in the middle (a fact Lance was still internally raging over— how come mullet-head got leg room and a drink holder and he didn’t?), and then Shiro and Allura got the front. Which was also unfair. Shiro had used the argument that he was the tallest and couldn’t fit, but Lance knew better. He knew that it was just that Shiro wanted to quietly flirt with his girlfriend and listen to his stupid. frickin. podcasts in peace.  
“Gaaaaahhhh..” Lance grunted. He was immediately met with glares and shushes from his teammates.  
“Lance, I swear. If you don’t shut it, I will come back there and stab you with my bayard.” Keith said, turning around to look over his shoulder.  
“Kinky.”   
“What. What does that even mean.”  
Lance grinned, but before he could say anything else, Allura called back to them excitedly.  
“We’re here!"  
The team cheered loudly as Allura lowered the ship onto the planet’s surface. The planet had a bit of a Las Vegas-y feel to it, and Lance could feel his heart beat faster in his chest with excitement.  
Neon casinos surrounded them, aliens of all sorts streaming in and out of the building’s open doors. Lance caught the eye of one of them- a tall, busty, pink one with two braid-like ears that she kept tossing over her shoulders- and winked. She giggled and turned to talk to the alien beside her.  
“Everybody ready?” Shiro said, and Lance tore his gaze away from the alien girl to look at him. “Remember the buddy system we talked about guys. Don’t leave your buddy behind, okay?” He was met with a series of groans, and Allura slapped the back of his head lightly.  
“All right, all right. Kidding. Let’s go!” Everyone cheered, and the group made their way inside the casino closest to them.  
The first thing Lance noticed was how loud the place was. Electro-type music blasted from floating speakers that were freckled along the walls and ceiling. Aliens were dancing on a brightly lit dance floor with colors that changed to the music. The alien girl that Lance had seen earlier was in the middle of playing what looked like some kind of pinball, her friend cheering her on behind her and counting tokens.  
There were rows and rows of slot machines, between which aliens fitted. One of them started shouting excitedly, his language a mix of strange clicks and squeals, as tokens started pouring out of the booth in front of him.  
“Hey Pidge,” Lance heard Hunk say from behind him. “You think there’s a way to hack those claw machines?”  
“I’m thinking maybe a big magnet? Or maybe-” -And Lance zoned out of the conversation. He had more important fish to fry. Like that cute fish girl over there with the roller skates.  
–  
By the time Lance got back to the group everyone was gone except for Keith.  
“Where’d everyone go?” He asked, and Keith shrugged.  
“Hunk and Pidge are kickin’ ass at pool, Coran is over there,” He gestured vaguely, “arguing with someone about, um, the importance of pink gooblum in cooking? And Shiro and Allura went to check out the hotel rooms upstairs.”  
Lance whistled, laughing. “Well, someone’s getting lucky to-niight.”  
Keith frowned, scrunching up his nose. “Gross. I don’t want to think about them doing… that. Shiro’s like my brother.”  
Lanced laughed. “So um. What’s up with you? Wanna play wingman for me?” He asked, and Keith groaned.  
“No. No, I do not. Actually, I’m gonna go find a bathroom, and hopefully some quiet. Casinos aren’t really my thing.”  
“Awww, does wittle Keefie not like to gamble?” Lance sang, and Keith glared.  
“No, gambling is fine. It’s just-” he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “It’s really crowded in here and, um, I’m feeling a little— ”  
“Claustrophobic?” Lance cut in, and Keith nodded gratefully. “No worries. Keith, my man, I understand. Just go and take a break, if I see the others I’ll tell them where you went. Plus, that just means more ladies for me, right?”  
Lance gave Keith a gentle push towards the neon bathroom signs. Keith nodded, mouthed ‘thanks, man’, and then made his way quickly towards them.   
It wasn’t until Keith had disappeared behind the crowd that Lance realized that was the first discussion he and Keith had had in a while that hadn’t been an argument. Which totally wasn’t his fault! Keith was just so… stubborn and stupid. And he had bad hair!  
But that. that had been nice. He hoped Keith was okay. Keith probably would be- he was one of the toughest people Lance knew, second only to Lance’s mama, but still.   
Oh well. Lance Charles McClain was in da house. And he was ready to woo the frickin’ pants off of anyone alien in his vicinity.  
He made his way over to one of the numerous bars that lined the huge room and took a seat on a levitating barstool.   
A robot in a bright blue tuxedo buzzed over to him, a message clicking out on it’s face-screen.   
Good evening sir. What can I get you to drink?  
Lance paused. What did aliens even drink? Definitely not Dr. Pepper. Or Cheerwine. Or anything he would order back home. Heck, they might not even have water!  
Ah. Having trouble deciding? Would you like tonight’s special? The robot flashed, and Lance nodded happily.  
“Sure, man. Robot. That would be awesome.” The robot clicked in confirmation before it turned around to prepare the drink.  
Lance looked around, taking a mental inventory of the surround aliens. To his left, there was a burly looking green one with dread-like tentacles and three eyes. Not really Lance’s type.  
On the other side, there was an.. um… floof? With spikes? It noticed Lance staring and grunted aggressively, and he hastily turned away.   
Okaay then. Well, Lance was a strong, independent person! Who cared if he was suddenly feeling very small. And very confused. And that his whole team left him in a strange place.   
He took his drink from the waiting robot, ignoring it when it beeped angrily about its lack of a tip, and left the bar.   
The beverage was an alarming shade of purple, but it smelled strangely delicious, so Lance took a large sip. It had a strong smoke flavor, but there was also a hint of something fruity. It was surprisingly good! Not as good as his mama’s horchata, but pretty tasty.   
Now that he had a drink in his hand, Lance was feeling much more confident. He made his way over to the next bar he saw, and plopped down on a stool.   
This time he was served by a big fluffy yellow guy with hundreds of eyes. He ordered three of what he was recommended, downed them hastily, and grinned.  
This was fun. His mind was fuzzy but in a good way. The lights seemed brighter, the voices louder. Everything just seemed so alive, and Lance wanted to be a part of it.   
The night was young, Lance was young, and he was here to have the time of his life.  
Lance hopped from bar to bar, all of them a blur in his head. His normal confidence was increased tenfold. He flirted and he danced. He even found his way over to a karaoke bar at one point and tried his hand at singing.   
The rest of the team was nowhere to be found, though Lance had run into several aliens with empty pockets yelling about how ‘that cheating little earthling had taken all of their money’.   
Lance smiled. Way to go, Pidge!   
“What’s a pretty young thing like you doing alone in a place like this?” A voice to his side asked, and Lance turned to see who was talking to him. To his side was an alien that was smiling lazily down at him, and Lance grinned.  
“Waiting for you to buy me a drink.”   
The alien laughed, gesturing to the bartender. “He’ll have another. And I’ll have, ah, my usual.” The bartender nodded, and busied herself making the drinks. “The names’ Vendan.” The alien said, and Lance smiled in what he hoped was a sexy way.   
“Lansh,” Lance said, and then giggled. “I mean Lance.”   
“Well, Lance. I’ve been feelin’ lonely all evening. You want to ditch this place, come upstairs, and have a little fun with me?"  
Lance giggled again. Vendan was far from awful looking, and Lance was bi. Plus, who didn’t want a strong, hot guy in their bed? Lance spared a glance down at Vendan’s arm and grinned. The guy was built!   
“God yes.” He slurred out, squinting his eyes against the bright lights in the background.  
Vendan stood up and Lance stumbled after him. They made their way out of the bar, drinks abandoned on the counter, and up a nearby flight of stairs.   
As soon as they stumbled into Vendan’s hotel room, Vendan turned and shoved Lance against the wall, kissing him forcefully. Lance fumbled to close the door.   
“Fuck,” Lance moaned, and Vendan grunted in agreement. Maybe Lance would have to start hanging out alone at bars more often. This was fucking hawt, baby.   
Vendan raked his clawed hands through Lance’s hair, nails scratching roughly against his scalp. Lance hummed, thrusting slightly as he kissed the alien. His mind was hazy, and for some reason, Katy Perry was the only thing he could focus on. I kissed an alien and I liked it. Yep, that was definitely not how the song went.   
Vendan moaned again before he backed away.   
“On your knees, bitch.” Lance stiffened, all thoughts of Katy Perry disappearing in a flash.  
“Wha-?” He asked, and Vendan snarled.   
“You heard me. Get on your fucking knees.”  
“Wha- Are you serious?”  
“Do I look like I’m joking? Get on your knees so I can fuck your mouth, and if you’re lucky I won’t choke you up too bad.”  
Lance’s heart was racing in his chest. What the ever-lovin’ quiznak was going on?  
“Umm, no?” He tried to say, doing his best to sound confident. “I think I’m gonna go now, if you don’t mind.” Lance moved to open the door, flinching when Vendan moved to block him.  
“I said-” Vendan snarled, kicking Lance’s knees so that they buckled and he was forced to the floor. “Get. On. Your. Knees.”   
“What the fuck, man?” Lance yelped.  
“Shut it, bitch.”   
Lance tried to get to his feet, but Vendan shoved him back down. He unzipped his pants, and Lance gulped. What did aliens even have down there?  
Maybe there was just some sort of language barrier or something? Like, maybe in Vendan’s language ‘no’ meant ‘yes’ and ‘please, stop’ meant ‘I want to suck you off’? Lance tried to keep calm, to stop his brain from going into a complete panic mode.  
“Dude, stop. I don’t want to do this anymore.” Lance said, trying to speak as clearly as possible.   
“If you won’t shut up-” Vendan growled, ripping off his shirt and crumpling it into a ball. He yanked Lance’s head back, and shoved it into Lance’s mouth. Lance gagged, trying to spit it out or bite Vendan's hand or something-- anything, to get out of what was happening.  
“Pity you wouldn’t cooperate,” Vendan said, bending over and licking a stripe up the side of Lance’s neck. He smiled when Lance whimpered through the gag. “We can’t use your mouth now, can we? But don’t worry, slut, we’ll make do.”  
Lance shivered. His mind was in denial. This couldn’t be happening! What had he done wrong, where had he messed up badly enough, that he deserved this? He was full on crying now, half blind with tears. What did Shiro say he had done when he was being tortured by the Galra? That he put his mind elsewhere and pretended he was back on Earth?  
Lance wasn’t being tortured, but maybe something similar would work here. He tried to think of his home, back in Cuba. His mama would probably be busy taking care of all of his siblings; yelling at them to do their homework, making her famed tres leches cake, kissing his younger sisters’ foreheads as she tucked them into bed. His papa would be getting off work, maybe, or touring colleges with Lance’s brother. Lance’s house was always bustling with life. It was very different from the often empty halls of the Altaen castle-ship. Not that Lance didn’t love his teammates- he did- but they were all so different from him, and Lance missed his family.   
This wasn't working. Lance could still feel everything that was happening to him, only now it was worse because he couldn’t see. He opened his eyes to see Vendan towering above him.  
“Get on the bed,” He snarled, and Lance whimpered. Lance tried to scream through the gag; Allura and Shiro were up here right? But the shirt muffled the sound. Vendan growled, and Lance hurried to do as he had been told. Maybe if he just cooperated it wouldn’t be that bad. Lance wasn’t a virgin, so this would just be like any other fuck, right?  
“Good little slut,” Vendan said, once Lance had taken off his clothes and positioned himself face first on the bed. Lance’s ass was up, his knees bent underneath him, and he had never felt more vulnerable. “I knew you could be taught,” Vendan continued. “Look at that ass. You look so fuckin’ sexy. Look at how much you want me, look at how tight your fuckin’ little hole is.”   
Lance was paralyzed with fear. He heard the sound of Vendan’s pants being unzipped. A hand gripped his ass, kneading it roughly. Something pushed at his asshole, and Lance started to sob. This was going to hurt so badly. Didn’t Vendan know that he had to be prepped or he would tear and bleed?  
Lance tried counting to fifty in his head. His sister had suffered from panic attacks and that was what she sometimes did to help herself through it. Maybe something similar would work now. Lance would do anything to help him distance himself from what was going on.  
One, Two, Three.  
Vendan started to push himself in. Lance screamed. He felt like his insides had been set on fire.  
Four, Five, Six, Seven.  
Vendan pulled back out. He slammed himself back in. He gripped Lance’s hair and yanked it. He slapped Lance’s ass with one of his clawed hands.   
Eight, Nine, Ten.   
He picked up the pace, slamming back and forth into Lance. He licked a trail up Lance’s side. He bit Lance’s neck.  
Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen.  
“Fuck, I’m close,” Vendan whispered into Lance’s ear. He continued to slam into Lance, before he let out a guttural moan and came.  
Okay.  
Okay, it was over. Lance’s ass was on fire, his throat dry from sobbing, but it was over. He had survived. He tried to get up, but Vendan shoved him back down.  
“Oh, but princess. You didn’t get to come.” He said, and then his hands were on Lance.  
Oh god, oh god, oh god. This was so much worse. At least when Lance was face first on the bed all he could see were the sheets. Now he saw Vendan and his clawed hands and his cruel, cruel eyes.  
Vendan’s hand wrapped around Lance’s dick, and he started to stroke it harshly. It was one thing when Lance was being fucked- he was being forced, he knew he didn’t want it.  
But now. Was he actually enjoying this in some sick way? He moaned through his tears, and Vendan grinned.  
“There now, princess. I told you you’d have a good time.” He said, and Lance shook his head wildly as another moan came out. He didn’t want this- he didn’t! But Vendan continued his rough stroking, paying no attention to Lance.  
After Lance came he collapsed onto the bed. Through the sobs that were wracking his body he could faintly hear Vendan chuckling.   
“Thank you, Princess. That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Lance clung to the pillows, holding them as tightly as he could. Behind him, he heard Vendan getting dressed. “The room’s already paid for, so feel free to take your time,” Vendan said, his smirk evident in his voice. A moment later, Lance heard the door click shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this ones a lot shorter than the last one. I had exams all this week and last week so I haven’t had much time to write.  
> As always, let me know about any jarring gramatical errors, etc.

Lance lay there for hours, tossing and turning. Sometimes he fell asleep and others he just stared at the ceiling.  
The other paladins were probably getting worried about him. He should get up and go find them. But he was just so tired. He couldn't even lift his head up.  
His stomach rumbled at one point, rousing him slightly. Okay. He could do this. Just get up, take a shower, get dressed.  
This pity party he had been throwing himself was officially over. What had happened to him was over now, and it was no use crying about it anymore. It hadn't even been that bad-- Lance was completely overreacting. So frickin' what if he had been made to have sex? He normally loved sex! And so what if it had hurt a bit? Shiro had been tortured for a year! Lance could handle his ass hurting a bit.  
He walked over to the shower and turned it on. Stepping inside, he winced. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it over his hands. There wasn’t a loofa or washcloth or anything to get rid of the feeling of Vendan’s hands touching all over him. Lance sighed before he started to clean himself as best he could. His ass ached whenever he bent over too far, so he had to do everything standing straight up.  
Lance’s palms weren’t doing much to scrub away the itchiness buried just beneath his skin, so he switched to using his nails. Once the feeling was mitigated slightly, and his body covered in harsh, pink scratches, he turned off the water.   
Okay. He took a deep breath. Okay.  
He looked to a mirror in the corner of the room and forced a smile. Wassup my homies?! It’s Lance, ya favorite paladin! Nothing is wrong with me! Ooh, is that a cute girl?  
Okie Dokie. Lance was as ready as he’d ever be. He walked out the door, making sure that it was locked behind him, and set off down the hall.   
The rest of the paladins were waiting for him in the lobby. The giant room was now mostly empty, everyone either asleep or crying at one of the bars about their massive debt.  
“Hey man,” Hunk called over, “Where you been? We’ve been waiting for forever!”  
“Sor-” Lance started, but his voice came out raspy and weak. “Sorry,” he tried again. “But I was- ” He forced a smirk, “a bit preoccupied, if you know what I mean.”  
Hunk coughed, blushed, and then reached over to high five Lance in congratulations. Lance felt himself wince at the sudden movement but covered it up with a grin and an eyebrow wiggle.   
He looked over to the rest of the group.  
Keith was glaring moodily at the floor in front of him. Shiro was gazing lovingly at Allura, who was grinning and twirling a lock of hair around a finger. Behind them, Pidge sat on a barstool, counting bills. She was smiling happily. Coran was standing behind the bar and mixing up some sort of drink for himself.  
"Kay, guys. Who's ready to get this show on the road?" Lance called, only to be met with a tired cheer. 

The team slowly got up, all of them yawning intermittently, and made their way back over to the space-i-van. Once they were all piled into their respective seats, Allura started to drive.  
Lance was squished in the back once again, but he felt even more claustrophobic than he had on the way there. Pidge and Hunk were on either side of him, their thighs squished together uncomfortably.   
Was something wrong with the air vent? Why was there so little oxygen? His chest contracted painfully, and he felt himself choke up. His stomach lurched, his heart pounding his brain into mush.  
He just had to breathe. He knew, rationally, that there was more than enough air in the ship for all of them but that didn’t stop his throat from closing up in panic.   
“Hey, you alright, man?” Hunk asked, looking at him worriedly. Lance nodded stiffly, faking a yawn.  
“Oh yeah. I’m fine. Just, um, super tired?” He said. Hunk nodded sympathetically.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. Parties are super fun until they’re over.”  
Lance nodded again, forced his face into a smile, and turned away. His hands tapped out a rhythm, harsh and staccato, against his thighs. He remembered the drive being long, but not this long!

Finally, after what felt like days, they arrived. Pidge had fallen asleep along the way, her head resting on Lance’s shoulder. He had stiffened immediately, and now his whole body was cramped up from keeping the same position for so long. He shook her awake and she looked around blearily.   
The group unpiled from the space-i-van and into the castle ship. They all stood around for a couple minutes in silence, each of them yawning from their late night, before Coran cleared his throat.  
“Alright, paladins. I’m not as young as my devilishly good looks may suggest and last night took quite a bit from me, so I think I’ll be turning in early.”  
“Yeah, same here.” Hunk said, following him out the door. A minute later Pidge yawned, nodded in goodbye, and left as well, followed soon after by Keith.  
That left Lance awkwardly third-wheeling it next to Allura and Shiro. He risked a glance at them, only to see Allura whispering into Shiro’s ear. She smirked when Shiro's face flushed with a blush, and Lance immediately looked away.  
Okaay then.   
“Welp. Goodnight you two,” Lance said, saluting. “Remember to use protection.” He turned, wiggled his hips, and then walked to his room.

He laid down on his bed after thoroughly checking that the room was locked. His bones felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, and he struggled to even pick up his head to readjust his pillow.   
He clapped his hands and the lights flickered off.

And there, laying all alone in the darkness, Lance cried.


End file.
